


Hades's Very Important Work Call

by LateToThePartie



Series: Whispering in the Dark [6]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie
Summary: Why exactly was Hades so nervous at lunch with Persephone and Daphne?This is 100% smut, no fillers.Because the tone of this work is so completely different from Flower in a Box and because H&P aren't the main focus of that story, I have opted to keep this as a standalone companion piece. Events happen immediately after chapter 13.Thank you so much to Daalex and VesperNights for beta reading this!  Your feedback was the inspiration I needed to finally post this!Enjoy!
Series: Whispering in the Dark [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975648
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Hades's Very Important Work Call

Hades was supremely proud of himself for being able to extricate himself from the presence of Persephone and Daphne without drawing too much attention. Of course it would make sense that he’d have to walk away to take a work call and that he would look uncomfortable about it. They didn’t have to know the truth: he was a pathetic and lecherous old man frustrated by his current situation.

He loved Persephone with all of his heart and desired nothing more than to have her share his life for eternity. Right now though, she was going through a tough time and as close as they were getting and as much as he would like to take their relationship to the next level, it just wasn’t the right time. She’d been through an extremely traumatic experience and Hades suspected she was hiding more secrets. Like the very flowers she produces, she was a mixture of soft petals and stinging thorns. It didn’t change the fact that he longed for her, hungered for her more deeply than he’d ever hungered for another before, including Daphne. 

Ah, Daphne. He’d forgotten about his little obsession from last year, but now that she was here, just down the hall, speaking with Persephone like the old friend she was, it all came flooding back to him: his inexplicable sudden attraction to flower nymphs and his relentless pursuit of their  **_content._ ** Hades had stumbled upon her OnlyFans site and had eagerly subscribed, using a burner email account, thrilled with the content she provided. It was like all of his sexual fantasies had come true. There he had pretended that he had the affection of a sweet and sexy nymph. When she started posting wish lists to high-end boutiques and sex shops, Hades was more than happy to buy her everything she wanted, provided it was in blue: blue bras and thongs, blue negligees, blue vibrators. After all, she’d more than happily show off her gifts.

That was how Daphne ended up getting the modeling contract with the Underworld Corp, through an “anonymous” tip to the scouting head. Hades had even considered setting up time to meet her after the Underworld contract was signed to see what her long-term goals were. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t considered her as his PA. She seemed vastly sweeter than Minthe and he was more attracted to her anyway. He’d lined up the fantasies around that too: lunch-break romps in his office and late-night or early-morning escapades in meeting rooms thrilled by the danger of being caught. Ultimately, he’d scrapped the idea, too fearful that she would reject him and destroy all of the lovely fantasies he’d cooked up in his head.

Hades locked his bedroom door and desperately tried to claw back the fantasy that was scratching around in his head. Persephone and Daphne were friends. Persephone had told him that she used to swim with her nymph friends and that clothing was very much optional in the mortal realm. Part of him realized it was probably all very innocent, but the part of him in control now wouldn’t accept anything less than what his cock demanded.

He'd kept a few of Daphne’s videos on his phone, locked in a secret folder. Sighing, he loosened his tie and then ripped it off, along with his suit jacket, and fell back onto the bed. Kicking his shoes off, he slid further back, taking time to undo his belt and pants and slide those off as well until he was left in nothing but his unbuttoned dress shirt. Cueing up the video, he double checked that his phone was muted, and then pressed play. On the screen, Daphne walked into the frame, wearing an oversized t-shirt and leggings. Plopping down on the couch, she held up the blue vibrator that she’d just received from one of her generous fans and talked about its features for a few minutes which included a curved end to hit the g-spot as well as a side stimulator for the clitoris. Hades fast forwarded through this section until he got to the good part.

She toyed with the neckline of her t-shirt before she whipped it off of her body, revealing the top half of a blue lace teddy, the v-neck dipping so low it went past the waistline of her leggings. Standing up, Daphne made a great show of turning around and hooking her thumbs into the top of the leggings, slowly tugging them down until they were just past her ass, revealing the rest of the thong teddy. Laughing she sat down and pulled them off of her legs the rest of the way. 

Hades gulped, feeling guilty for doing this but unable to stop himself. He needed to get control of his urges and the only way now, he reasoned, was to indulge them and hope they were fleeting. He watched as she inserted batteries into the vibrator and turned it on, accidentally on high at first, which elicited more laughter from her. Setting it aside momentarily, she thanked her fans for the gift and then began to touch herself, starting with her breasts, the thin lace doing very little to masquerade her nipples. Much to Hades eternal interest, when she pulled the teddy aside to reveal her breasts, one nipple was iridescent blue, like the spot by her eye and the one over her navel. If he were there, he would make sure to pay special attention to those spots.

At this point, he was semi hard, but he refused to touch himself yet. Hades wanted to watch the video and then he’d let his mind take him where it wanted to go. The nymph continued to tweak her diamond-hard nipples, throwing her head back in pleasure. One of her hands snaked down her torso, the fingers slipping under the low-cut edge of the teddy where it hovered just below her navel. Then she was rocking against her hand, her fingers buried under the lace and between her lower lips. Suddenly she popped open the snap buttons that kept the crotch together and brushed the lace to the side. Opening her eyes, she picked up the vibrator, dabbled a little lube on both the shaft and the clitoral stimulator, and turned it on low, slowly teasing herself with it. Daphne continued this way for a while until she bit her lip and kicked up the speed a notch, sinking as much of the shaft inside as possible. Within a minute or two, she was cumming under the relentless assault of the vibrator. 

Hades closed the video and turned off the screen, leaving it face-down on the bed next to him. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to where it had been trying to drag him. He imagined that Persephone joined Daphne in that video – that they both wore the blue lace teddy he loved so much. 

_ Daphne and Persephone faced each other on the couch, wearing nothing except for matching blue lace teddies. Slowly, they raised their hands to each other’s ample bosoms and began tweaking each other’s breasts, delicate fingers pinching and thumbing the hard nipples barely contained by the lace. They leaned in to kiss each other slowly, their tongues swirling around. Daphne then ran a finger down Persephone’s chest, sliding over to one breast to release it from its flimsy constraint and then over to the other breast to release it as well. Persephone took in a deep breath, her eyes heavy with lust as Daphne ran her manicured finger nails over Persephone’s bare maroon nipples. The nymph leaned forward and slowly extended her tongue until it was just touching Persephone’s nipple, the goddess watching her every movement. She then latched on to it and sucked at it until the goddess was moaning and grasping at the nymph’s hair. Daphne spent a long time like this, going between both breasts. _

Hades was now fully erect, but merely held it, refusing to give in to the stroking he so acutely desired.

_ When Persephone looked as if she were one step from shattering, Daphne pulled back and smiled at her, revealing her own breasts. Straddling the goddess, she slowly lowered her breasts until the nipples just ghosted over her lips, her heavy breasts swaying back and forth just out of reach. Unable to withstand anymore torment, Persephone banded her arms around the nymph, who let out a surprised squeak, and began furiously sucking on her nipples, going back and forth rapidly between the two, as if she couldn’t get enough. _

__

Hades let out a low moan, as quietly as possible at the image.

__

_ Soon both women were grinding against each other. Daphne suddenly pulled back and picked up the vibrator, squeezing a dollop of lube on its ends. Persephone bit her lip and popped open the snaps of her teddy, eagerly awaiting the torment Daphne was surely going to inflict. Lining up the blue tip with Persephone’s entrance, Daphne slowly inserted it a little before flicking it on low, making sure that the clit stimulator just grazed her nub. Moaning, Persephone threw her head back and began to roughly grab at her breasts, tweaking and twisting her nipples. Daphne pushed the vibrator in all of the way, pleased with the moans she was eliciting from her friend. _

__

Hades began stroking his dick, stopping the fantasy to consider where he wanted to go next. Part of him told himself he would be content to merely watch two beautiful women make love to each other, but the demon within him told him that was patently false and that he wanted to kiss, touch, and fuck both of them.  _ Fuck it, _ he thought. Sighing, he began to stroke himself, choking back the moans he desperately wanted to let out.

_ As Daphne wickedly continued to torment Persephone’s pussy, Hades walked up to them, wearing absolutely nothing, having cast off his clothes as he watched his two favorite ladies have fun. Persephone smiled at him, biting at her bottom lip and Daphne looked over her shoulder, smiling as well, pleased to see that he was rock hard for them. He ran a hand down Daphne’s back, which arched under his large warm hands, and skated his fingers over her curvaceous ass and hips, plucking at the snaps of her teddy. Slowly, he lined up his cock with her entrance and then in one smooth push, slid in. Daphne let out a high-pitched whine as Hades began to pump in and out of her, his hands sliding up from her hips to her breasts, where he eagerly pinched her nipples. The nymph moaned, almost dropping the vibrator, and Hades let out a deep chuckle, pleased to have such an impact on her. Sliding one hand back, he found her clit and began rubbing his fingers over it, moaning as he felt her walls tighten around his thick cock a little.  _

__

_ They continued in this manner; Hades fully focused on pleasing the nymph who obviously was bringing great pleasure to the lovely spring goddess. Persephone with her head thrown back began to moan more loudly until she opened her eyes and looked at Daphne. Pulling the flower nymph to her, the goddess kissed her, their tongues sliding against each other as Persephone moaned her orgasm into her friend’s mouth. Spent, she once again sat back, a satisfied grin spreading across her face as her eyes made contact with Hades. Daphne barely had enough presence to shut the vibrator off and toss it to the side. _

__

_ He was a relentless giver, stimulating as much of the flower nymph as possible; one hand stroking her clit as the other pinched her nipples. The approach worked, as Daphne threw her head back and came hard around his cock, nearly sending him over the edge. Grimacing, he held himself back with every ounce of self-control he had, unwilling to cum just yet. Panting, Daphne collapsed on the couch next to Persephone, her eyes closed as the aftershocks of her orgasm coursed through her. _

__

_ Hades, wasting little time, pulled Persephone up from her seat on the couch and switched places with her, practically falling down onto the cushions. The goddess leapt onto his lap and straddled him, lining herself up with his painfully erect dick. Pulling her into a kiss, he slid into her slowly, her post-orgasmic cunt clenching onto his flesh tightly. Sitting back, Persephone began gyrating her hips slowly, savoring Hades for as long as she could while he slid a hand to her hip to steady her. He turned his head to look at Daphne, who sat there, relaxed, and kissed her, his forked tongue delving into her mouth.  _

__

_ Persephone began to ride him harder and faster and she said, “I’m close!” Shortly, she felt her second orgasm wash over her, her hips stuttering. Hades was there to hold her weak body in place as he jack-hammered up into her. His male pride as overly-stimulated as his cock, he smirked and then let out a moan as he came violently into Persephone, clutching her close to him and kissing her hard. _

__

Back on his bed, Hades grabbed a pillow and placed it over his face to muffle his moan as he came, spurting up across his abdomen. Sighing, he felt more relaxed, happy that he had let himself indulge in this fantasy. He was sure it would be a one-time thing now that he’d gotten it out of his system.

Getting up, he walked to the bathroom. Dampening a washcloth with warm water, he mindlessly cleaned up the evidence of his lust as he stared into the mirror in front of him which reflected his shower stall behind him. Yep, he was definitely over this fantasy now. He certainly wasn’t imagining a naked Persephone and Daphne holding hands and giggling as they got into a nice steamy shower, beckoning him to join them. He most definitely wasn’t thinking about how their ample breasts would look with water and soap suds slipping over them. Or how great it would feel to get a blowjob in the shower from two gorgeous women, cumming on their beautiful tits as they eagerly kissed each other.

He looked back down at his traitorous cock, which was nearly erect again, and cursed his luck. 

He was a terrible god.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...? I hope you liked it!
> 
> Edit: Because of the lovely feedback I've been getting, I've decided to start a series dedicated to Hades/Daphne/Persephone escapades. I have a few ideas lined up already! It's gonna be pure fun, nothing serious.


End file.
